En la siguiente vida
by myfeamlady98
Summary: La guerra termino pero aun alto costo, uno imperdonable. Con eso en mente Levi desea vivir en un mundo donde todos puedan ser felices.


¿Cuantos habrán sido ya? Esa era la cuestión, ¿a cuantos habría visto morir ya? Mirando por la ventana como últimamente hacía, se cuestionaba esa interrogante; ¿Cuántos habían muerto ya bajo su mando? Se retiró de la ventana y tomo asiento en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio y miro los papeles que en el estaban esparcidos, suspiro con pesadez y se aplasto el puente de la nariz con frustración. Había cerrado los ojos como si con ello lograra aliviar el dolor que sus pensamientos le causaban, al abrirlos de nuevo sus ojos chocaron con las actas de defunción que él debía llenar. El las miro fijo y un nombre de entre todas lo hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta.

 _Eran Jeager._

Tomo los papeles y los leyó con toda la concentración posible, no había mucho ni algo importante, solo su edad, lugar de origen y como murió. Oh, el cómo murió. Levi bajo los papeles y suspiro de nuevo. Todavía no podía creerlo, era demasiado como para creerlo. La humanidad después de 100 años de estar bajo el terror y control de los titanes, había ganado. La épica batalla que se desato en el muro María los había llevado a la victoria; pero en opinión de él, aun alto costo.

De los cien soldados que fueron solo 15 regresaron, el entre ellos. Solo tres de sus subordinados volvieron: Mikasa, Jean y Eren. El resto murió en la batalla por la recuperación del muro. Erwin tampoco volvió y Hanji termino con lesiones graves que la dejaron en una silla de ruedas. El como era de esperarse, volvió casi en una pieza.

Se puso de pie, rodeo el escritorio y salió de su oficina/habitación. Camino por los deshabitados pasillos de aquel castillo, el cual no hacía más de dos semanas albergaba a un montón de mocosos que soñaban con su libertad, que soñaban con conocer el mundo. Salió del castillo y camino hacia las caballerizas donde se encontró a Jean, este al verlo lo saludo y siguió con los suyo.

Ensillo a su caballo y lo monto.

—Kirschtein iré a la ciudad, no tardare. Cuando vuelva quiero ver el lugar solo.

—Si señor Ackerman.

Levi pateo los costados de su caballo y este comenzó a galopar con fuerza. El aire le golpea el rostro violentamente y el sol le quemaba su costado izquierdo, estaba por anochecer. No deseaba volver más a aquel castillo, pero solo volvería por sus cosas y seria todo. Su presencia y servicios ya no eran necesarios. La legión de reconocimiento ya no existía más, ya no era necesaria, pues ya no había titanes.

El pensar en eso seguía sonando a locura, pero ya era realidad. Levi giro su rostro a la derecha y miro el campo que ante él se extendía, todo esto lo atesoraría aunque jamás lo demostrara, todo esto jamás lo olvidaría.

Entro a la ciudad y la gente al verlo pasar lo vitoreaban conforme el avanzaba, él ahora era un héroe, pero en su opinión estaba muy lejos de ser uno. Se detuvo frente a un edificio de cinco plantas e ingreso. En la primera planta lo recibió Pixis y le dijo que subiera al segundo piso, hizo caso y al entrar a la habitación se encontró con Hanji.

—Vaya cuatro ojos, ¿se puede saber cómo mierdas subiste aquí?— pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a la mujer en silla de ruedas.

—Siempre tan altanero, no me es imposible pedirle a alguien que me suba— respondió ella imitando a su amigo y sonriendo de medio lado.

Levi paso y tomo asiento en un sillón que estaba cercas de Hanji, ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos minutos, ambos sabían porque estaban aquí, pero ninguno de los dos deseaba empezar a remover sentimientos innecesarios. Pero entre más pronto terminase mejor...

—Lo se Hanji

—Nos lo piden, tú dices saberlo pero no te veo como si así fuese.

—Joder Zoe, que mierda deseas que te diga, ¿Lo que esos malditos cerdos ya saben? ¿Qué?

—Esto tampoco es fácil para mí —replico Hanji anegada en lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas, ella comenzó a temblar— Esto es tan malditamente difícil para mí tanto como para ti, Levi, sé que han pasado muchas cosas en dos semanas, pero debemos de entregar el reporte y oficialmente nos dejaran de molestar— dijo con la voz opaca debido a las lágrimas.

—Sí, lo siento. Sabes que soy malo con estas cosas. —contesto mientras se hundía en el sillón de cuero negro. Levi se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y respiro hondo. Ahora comenzaba lo divertido.

—Bien comencemos con el reporte de lo sucedido desde la recuperación del muro María...—comenzó Hanji.

* * *

 _Hace dos semanas._

 _Cuartel general del equipo de maniobras especiales._

 _18:54_

—Entonces… —dijo Eren aun lado suyo estaba Mikasa visiblemente cabreada y detrás de ella Jean que miraba mal a los soldados de la policía militar. — tengo que presentarme ante un juzgado dentro de una semana, ¿Qué se supone que deliberaran en esta ocasión?

Uno de los soldados se rio, el otro una chica bajita de cabello castaño lo fulmino con la mirada y miro dulcemente a Eren.

—Mira hijo, te voy a ser sincera, es lo que yo creo y espero estar errada. Pero lo más probable por lo cual te manden llamar es porque…

—Te van a matar.

—Estúpido, insensible, sal de aquí, por esto no quería que me acompañaras —chillo la chica mientras sacaba a empujones a su compañero que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una vez lo saco la chica se giró y miro a lo que quedaba de la legión de reconocimiento— Escuche que el juzgado quiere mandar matar a Eren ya que él es el último titán que queda con vida. De ante mano sabemos que existían más titanes cambiantes haya afuera pero ellos te miran como una amenaza, porque no conocen a ningún otro.

—Pero que hay de Historia… —pregunto Jean.

—A la reina no se le permitirá interferir, ya que está relacionada sentimentalmente con ustedes y los altos mando creen que eso intervendrá en el momento de dar el veredicto.

—Entonces, ¿mataran a Eren? —pregunto Mikasa de manera atropellada. Ella coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Eren, él estaba sentado.

—Estos cerdos hijos de puta —escupió Levi— ¿Eso era todo? —Pregunto Levi a la soldado, esta asintió— Puedes retirarte.

—Permiso capitán.

En cuanto la puerta fue cerrada un sepulcral silencio se apodero de la sala. Mikasa lloraba en silencio mientras Levi y Hanji discutían sobre el asunto de Eren. Jean permanecía sentado en una mesa con la vista perdida.

—No pueden hacer eso

Todos miraron a Jean.

—Simplemente no pueden es algo que no está bien, él se sacrificó por nosotros perdió tanto o más que nosotros, y le quieren pagar de esta manera— dijo indignado.

—No lo permitiré —hablo Hanji. — delegare con Pixis para llegar a un acuerdo con la policía militar. Esto no se quedara así. Mikasa, Jean, ayúdenme para movilizarme a la ciudad.

—Si comandante —dijo Mikasa mientras caminaba y empujaba a Hanji hacia la salida siendo seguida por Jean. — Levi, cuida de Eren. —y ambos quedaron solos.

—Eren ...

—No quiero —Levi miro a Eren el cual estaba llorando.

—No quieres que…

—No quiero que se involucre… no deseo perder… lo que queda de… ustedes… —dijo entre hipos por el llanto.

—Oí Eren, mírame… mocoso de mierda, mírame —los ojos de los dos chocaron— No permitiré que te pase nada, me escuchaste… demonios Eren estoy a nada de golpearte, ¿escuchaste? —Eren asintió con la cabeza— Bien, es una promesa —los ojos de Eren brillaron un poco y sonrió láguidamente. — Así está mejor.

—Capitán… creí que usted… dijo que era malo… con las palabras…

—Cabron no olvides tu posición —se mostró ofendido Levi cuando no era así— solo hablo bien con las personas que me importan.

—Yo le importo capitán

Levi le miro y sin pensarlo lo abrazo la cabeza de Eren quedo en la mitad del abdomen de Levi.

—Claro que sí, mocos estúpido.

—Capitán… yo….

—Si sigues llorando y me manchas la camiseta de mocos, te cortare un brazo. Lo juro.

—j aja j aja, de acuerdo… —Eren rio un poco y después rodeo a Levi con sus brazos— Supongo que tampoco puedo decirle a nadie que hizo esto, ¿verdad? —el separo un poco la cabeza y miro a Levi desde su altura.

—No a menos que quieras terminar como Hanji —amenazo Levi con un atisbo de burla.

—Usted es cruel…

—Ya me conoces —Levi se separó y se fue del lugar. Eren se quedó solo extrañado por el comportamiento de su superior.

Levi camino por el pasillo hasta su oficina. Entro, camino hasta su escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla, combando todo su peso en el respaldo, mientras hacia una mueca por la acción hecha. Miro al techo y se maldijo por haber abrazado al mocoso, ahora el niño tal vez se estaría haciendo una idea equivocada de los hechos. Pero era mejor mantener su mente ocupada en un mal entendido que en una sentencia de muerte muy probable.

* * *

 _Hace una semana_

 _Tribunal del estado_

 _10:00 am_

—Eren Jeager, se te sentencia a muerte, dicha sentencia será ejecutada esta tarde a las 5:00— hablo Dallys Zacklay, mirando con resignación a Eren, el más que nadie sabía todo lo que ese chico había hecho y si por el fuera le permitiría vivir, pero sus manos estaban atadas todo el pueblo, no, todo el reino pedía la cabeza del ultimo titán existente y él no podía negarse, no tenía opción. Toda la sala vitoreaba el dictamen dicho por el juez, todos menos los ex integrantes de la legión de reconocimiento que tenían los rostros lúgubre y sombríos.

Eren estaba en medio de la sala con esposas y grilletes, lloraba en silencio con amargura, miedo y dolor. Esto era lo mejor, él lo sabía, pero le hubiese gustado ver el mar aunque sea una vez, por Armit. Armit, no había pensado en su mejor amigo por todo los eventos, cuanto lamentaba que el no hubiese vivido, pero tal vez ahora se reunirían.

— Dallys no crees recapacitar… —dijo Hanji con rostro sereno. Dallys solo negó, eso era lo que el quería pero no podría hacerlo— Ya veo —la comandante sonrió de forma amarga, sintiendo un creciente nudo en la garganta.

—Se levanta la sesión— dicho esto todos comenzaron a abandonar la sala.

Todos lo de la legión se reunieron en el sótano.

—Eren te llevaremos fuera de las murallas donde no puedan encontrarte nunca….—comenzó Mikasa.

—Es lo más sensato, prepararemos los caballos para antes del mediodía y la fuga será un éxito— concordó Hanji. Levi permanecía recargado contra la pared, observando cada movimiento de sus compañeros. Miro a Eren de reojo y este tenía el semblante sereno y la mirada tranquila.

—Me estas jodiendo, verdad, ¿Eren? —le grito Levi a Eren, todos voltearon a verlo al tiempo que este miraba a su capitán.

— ¿disculpe?

—como te atreves a aceptar tal destino —Levi comenzó a caminar hacia Eren con la mirada encendida. —te das cuenta que al aceptar esto ¿ya no habrá un mañana para ti? ¿Qué dejaras a tu hermana? ¿Qué nos dejaras a todos? ¿Por qué lo aceptas eren? —Levi lo había tomado de la camiseta y lo zarandeaba, todos los demás observaban la escena. Eren les sonrió.

—No los odio, y nunca lo hare. Todo lo hice para ver un día la humanidad libre y ese día sucedió hace una semana, no tengo remordimiento de nada y no me arrepiento de nada. Estoy feliz por haber conocido a gente tan buena y haber conseguido a buenos y grandes amigos y familia. Eso nunca lo olvidare, pero no pienso escapar. Eso no va conmigo. ¿Qué clase de soldado seria si me voy? —todos miraron a Eren atónitos.

—Tu… Eren… —Mikasa rompió en llanto y Jean la abrazo, ella solo se ocultó en el pecho de él.

—Maldito mocoso… ¿cómo te atreves a decir que no tienes ningún remordimiento, que no los odias? ¿Es que tú eres estúpido, es que no lo ves? ¿Eren como puedes ser tan ingenuo y perdonarles lo que harán? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo al saber que dentro de poco morirás?, ¿cómo?— Levi lo soltó mientras retrocedía sin dejar de mirarlo, con la respiración agitada y el ceño fruncido, Eren solo seguía sonriendo— ¿así que nada mas así te das por vencido?

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Capitán? Esto es lo mejor, sin mí la humanidad oficialmente habrá ganado, ya no habrá titanes, serán libres. Esto es lo mejor— eren les dio la espalda y se acostó en el catre. Todos salieron de la celda, más sombríos que cuando dictaminaron la sentencia.

—Así que es todo —Hanji comenzó a llorar y Levi la atrajo hacia él, él quería llorar por la impotencia, claro que quería, pero no lo haría, no delante de alguien más, no permitiría que nadie viera esa debilidad. Hanji lloraba a mares y ni hablar de Mikasa, no quería que dieran las 5. Pero era inevitable.

Mucha gente se reunió en la plaza, todos a la espera de la ejecución. El lugar estaba en total silencio, entonces apareció Eren, con las esposas y los grilletes, y la gente enloqueció. Insultos y objetos volaron contra Eren en busca de lastimarlo, y varios dieron en el blanco. El ni siquiera se defendió. Las heridas le sanaban conforme se las hacían. Su mirada estaba pérdida, la mirada de alguien que perdió la esperanza.

Entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

A Eren lo colocaron en una especie de tarima y lo ataron a un poste, al verlo sentí un escalofrió subir por mi espalda, mire en dirección a Mikasa y Jean y note que ellos también se pusieron alerta, de golpe sus rostros se deformaron y escuche los gritos desgarradores de Eren. Gire mi vista hacia el frente y su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en llamas.

Lo estaban quemando vivo.

En el acto saque mis espadas duales y con el DMT volé hasta donde Eren gritaba, Mikasa y Jean me seguían de cerca, pero apenas nos acercamos al escenario toda la fuerza de la policía militar se interpuso.

— ¡EREN! —grito Mikasa a todo pulmón, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Hijos de puta —brame al tiempo que corría en su dirección, atravesé con las espadas a dos guardias y seguí corriendo, ellos no eran rivales para mí. Ataque a otros dos y entonces escuche una detonación y un dolor espantoso en mi muslo izquierdo. Me había disparado, caí sobre mi rodilla derecha y rápidamente esquive una patada a mi rostro. Escuchaba los gritos de Eren y eso me hacía enfurecer a un más. Le corte la cabeza a un guardia y en automático todos retrocedieron, los gritos de Eren se escuchaban cada vez más débiles y la gente gritaba que lo liberaran, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. El arrepentirse ahora ya no serviría de nada. A como pude corrí hacia el escenario cuando otro dolor me intercepto en la espalda entro los omoplatos y caí al suelo.

Mire hacia atrás y Mikasa y Jean habían sido inmovilizados, Mikasa gritaba a voz en cuello el nombre de Eren, pero este ya no gritaba. Mire hacia donde Eren y me encontré con un cuerpo negro el cual despedía un pestilente olor a carne quemada, eso ya no era Eren, pero aún vivía. Lo mire respirar un poco, pero ya no podía ponerme de pie. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, mi respiración se volvió errática y con toda la fuerza que junte me puse de pie, para volver a caer.

Nada. Silencio. Todo era un completo silencio. Mire a donde Eren, pero el ya no respiraba. Estaba muerto y lo habían asesinado de la peor manera posible. Mire hacia atrás y Hanji tenía la vista desorbitada y con las manos en la boca y Mikasa estaba mucho más pálida y sin brillo en los ojos. Jean solo miraba al suelo, derrotado, resignado.

—DALLYS! —grite a todo pulmón, ese viejo de mierda me las paga, o seguro que lo hacía. Poco a poco todo se volvió borroso, entre los chillidos del público que se estaba dispersando, los soldados que gritaban órdenes y el olor a carne quemada junto con el cuerpo de Eren aun en llamas, mi mente abandono mi cuerpo y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

—Bueno, eso es todo —dijo Hanji mientras guardaba la pluma y acomodaba los papeles— ¿Qué hay de Mikasa?

—Sigue igual no reacciona del shock y no creo que lo vaya a hacer—murmuro Levi mirando sus manos, el solo quería que esto terminara.

— Como están tus heridas, ¿viniste cabalgando no? —preguntó Hanji preocupada.

—Estoy bien, ya no duelen pero no es como que me importe— suspiro y se puso de pie.

—Oye Levi oficialmente ya no soy tu comandante, solo tu amiga. La legión ya no existe más. Has pensado que harás ahora.

—Siéndote sincero, me da igual. No lo he pensado en lo más mínimo. Después de lo de Eren… no me quedaron ganas para tratar de congeniar con toda esa gente hipócrita. Ya vez lo que ocurrió con Dallys.

—Nunca perdonare a la policía militar.

—jmp, al final no fue culpa de Dallys, ¿Cómo se supone que debía morir Eren según ese juez? —preguntó Levi arrastrando las palabras, le dolía siquiera mencionar el nombre de Eren.

—El debió haber sido decapitado, pero como Dallys no estuvo presente en la ejecución la policía… —Hanji dejo la frase a medio concluir no existía necesidad de decir lo obvio.

Levi respiro hondo y camino hacia la puerta.

— ¿Volverás?, ya no hay nada ahí. Recuerda que Historia los saco a todos de las ciudades…

—Ni siquiera me menciones a esa enana.

—Levi, que se supone que haremos ahora.

—Ya te lo dije, no lo sé.

—Tengo pensado casarme, ya sabes sentar cabeza.

Levi la miro desde mí altura, enarco una ceja y reprimió una sonrisa.

—Me apiado del pobre hombre electo para fungir de tu juguete sexual. ¿Y como lo harán? ¿Te has visto siquiera?

—Oye lo dices como si fuera algo malo, seré una buena esposa. Y aparte tengo mis encantos, que te puedo decir soy una cajita de sorpresas.

— ¿Enserio? —pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Una vez enfrente de ella, se detuvo un momento y le dijo a Hanji lo que llevaba pensando desde hacía un tiempo—. Me uniré al escuadrón de recuperación alfa.

— ¿Cómo?

—Aparte de parapléjica, te estas quedando sorda. Voy a unirme al escuadrón de recuperación alfa. No me veo como civil, no tengo ningún talento que no sea matar y volver de donde salí ya no es opción, y mucho menos me veo en la fuerza militar.

—Entonces así son las cosas, pues enanin… te deseo mucha suerte. Creo que será la última vez que nos veamos, así que… Adiós— ella sonrió a la espalda de su amigo. Su último amigo.

—Adiós, Hanji— Levi tomo el picaporte y salió.

Camino por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras y salió por donde entro, ignorando olímpicamente a todo el mundo se fue de la ciudad y volvió al cuartel con el cuerpo entero pidiendo a gritos un descanso. Al llegar Jean ya no estaba, el volvería a su hogar y según tenia entendido se casaría con alguien, más no pregunto. Mikasa estaba internada en un sanatorio por tanto no podría despedirse de ella (por más que le desagrade la mocosa, se compadecía de ella y su dolor); entonces estaba solo.

Entro a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio, miro todos los papeles y de un manotazo todos los arrojo al suelo. Respiro profundo y salió de su oficina. Bajo al sótano.

Al entrar el sonido de la puerta vieja no se hizo esperar, cuando estuvo dentro de la celda de Eren fue directamente a la cama y se sentó en ella. Dentro de tres días comenzaría su nueva travesía y tenía una lista de cosas por hacer. Entre ellas el deseo estúpido de ciertos niños.

—Como fuiste capaz de decir que no tenías remordimiento alguno y decir que no sentías odio

Se sentía tan estúpido por hablar con alguien muerto.

—Ciertamente Eren, este mundo no te merecía. Espero que si alguna vez vuelvas a nacer la vida te de una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz.

Recordó a todos los que conoció y a todos los que vio morir.

—A ti y a todos nuestro compañeros. Pero más que nada espero que nunca recuerden esto.

Sonrió abiertamente al verse sorprendido pensando en alguien más. Después sintió como algo húmedo bajaba por su mejilla derecha y luego por su izquierda.

—Cielos. Espero volver a encontrarlos.

Miro el techo de la celda y se recostó en la cama.

Una vez más estaba solo. Una vez más tendría que empezar desde cero.

Sería un sobreviviente hasta el último de sus días.

Sería un soldado y jamás se arrepentiría de esa decisión.

Solo que por una vez, solo una, estaría bien no ser el más fuerte de la humanidad.

* * *

 _25 de diciembre de 2019_

 _17:34_

 _Ciudad de Francia, Paris._

—Entonces ya decidiste que quieres para tu cumpleaños —pregunto una chica castaña con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo pedir que me dejen solo?

—No Levi, no puedes —respondió un hombre rubio también con una gran sonrisa.

—Mierda, entonces para que preguntan si no cumplirán mi deseo.

—Para molestar, naturalmente. Verdad, Erwin.

—Calla Hanji, no queremos hacerlo enojar en su cumpleaños.

—Cierto, el anciano ya cumplió los 18.

—Oí, no hablen como si no estuviera aquí.

—Oh Levi, olvide que estabas aquí, es que eres taaaaaan enano que no te mire.

—Está bien date por muerta, puta cuatro ojos —su rostro ensombrecido miraba con ira a la mujer de lentes que retrocedía con cautela.

—Oye Levi, calma es tu cumpleaños.

—Tu cállate rubio oxigenado con peluquín.

— ¿Peluquín?

—JA JA JA JA

—Mierda cállate Zoe la gente nos mira, que vergüenza con ustedes —se quejó Levi mientras miraba las miradas indiscretas que la gente les lanzaba.

—Sí, lo siento, lo siento… pero es que… he he, no lo hare más —dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Levi rodo los ojos sabiendo que Hanji no se detendría ni aunque su vida se valiera de ello.

—Como sea, ne Levi… los otros de nuevo ingreso son mucho más altos que tú —comenzó de nuevo Hanji al ver a su amigo ya más relajado.

— ¿Tú nunca aprendes cierto? —se quejó Levi ya lo suficientemente cabreado.

—No y eso lo sabes.

—Somos un caso perdido —suspiro Erwin con diversión al ver a sus amigos comportarse como niños a pesar de su edad y claro está que él tampoco se excluía.

—Concuerdo contigo cejotas.

—Oye, no me digas así Hanji.

Caminaban mientras discutían, eso era lo habitual entre ellos. Se conocían prácticamente desde el preescolar y desde entonces no se habían separado. Actualmente estaban en la universidad. Y probablemente seguirían juntos mucho tiempo después.

Al llegar a la esquina Erwin y Hanji siguieron de frente y Levi doblo a la derecha, Levi camino a paso apresurado sabiendo más o menos las intenciones que tenía su "amiga".

—Oye Levi, esta noche no te masturbes con pornografía barata ve a un burdel —Levi se paró en seco y toda la gente a su alrededor se alejó un metro, hubo quienes se bajaron de la banqueta queriendo evitar ser objeto del aura asesina que cubría a aquel hombre de baja estatura.

"bien, definitivamente la mataría"

Levi se dio vuelta y cruzo la calle corriendo, Hanji y Erwin al verlo venir estallaron en carcajadas y comenzaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Levi los estaba alcanzando y las risas pronto se convirtieron en suplicas de que los dejara vivir.

—Oigan y yo porque corro —grito Erwin con perplejidad y tono de burla, pero sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

—Porque eres mi amigo y tú me diste la idea —grito de regreso Hanji con una sonrisa más grande que la de Erwin.

— ¿Eh? No seas mentirosa tú fuiste quien…

—Y una mierda, al que alcance lo mato.

Siguieron corriendo hasta entrar en un parque donde toda la gente se les quedo viendo cuando comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de un grueso roble. Levi solo los golpearía lo suficiente como para mandarlos un par de meses al hospital nada grave, pero como ellos se resistían tendría que alargar esa estadía un año.

Por estar metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando ese par corrió lejos de él y cuando intento darles alcance choco contra alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo, el encima de ese alguien.

—Hasta luego enanin ya sabes a donde ir —rio mientras se aleja corriendo con Erwin.

—Mierda —mascullo mientras los miraba alejarse —Oí, ¿estás bien? —al ver al chico su respiración se cortó por un segundo.

—oh si claro, ¿y usted?

-Ah ...

—EREN, ¿ESTAS BIEN? ¿TE ROMPISTE ALGO? ¿ESE ENANO TE LASTIMO? ¿POR QUÉ ESTA ENCIMA DE TI? —gritaba una chica de cabellos negros mientras se acercaba corriendo siendo seguida de un chico rubio.

—Estoy bien Mikasa, Armit, ¿no te pedí que la distrajeras? —reprendió Eren mientras Levi se ponía de pie y lo ayudaba a pararse. Se giró y le sonrió a Levi, este solo retrocedió aun con el shock— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Ah, claro, permiso. Y de nuevo lo siento —se excusó mientras pasa por su lado derecho y se alejaba caminando a paso presuroso. Eren lo vio hasta que salió del parque.

—Qué tipo tan interesante —musito bajito con una sonrisa. Mikasa se le acerco y lo reviso de todos ángulos mientras Armit reía a carcajadas por las acciones de Mikasa, Eren no hacía más que suspirar con pesar.

Levi se detuvo a respirar cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser visto, se recargo en un árbol y respiro hondo, no una, si no tres veces. Todavía no se lo creía, Eren, está aquí, vivo. Claro que con Mikasa y con Armit, lo cual le alegraba aunque no lo reconociera nunca. Sonrió de medio lado, así que Eren tendría otra oportunidad.

Esta vida fue totalmente diferente a la anterior, no vivió una infancia triste y sus padres si se conocían y se casaron. Tenía un primo llamado Farlan con una novia llamada Isabel. Ambos sus compañeros de travesuras cuando niños. Tenía a Erwin y a Hanji. Los conoció de nuevo. Ya había visto a Jean con un chico pecoso hace algún tiempo, así como a Sasha con Connie. Todavía no había visto a Ymir pero si a Historia, lo cual significaba que no tardaría en aparecer la chica castaña. Y ahora después de tantos siglos, volvía a reencontrarse con el chico titán, su problemáticamente sobre-protectora media hermana y el chico rubio con corte de cabeza de coco.

En esta vida, nadie recuerda lo que sucedió en el pasado; solo él. Si existió un dios, en medio de todo el caos de aquella época, cumplió el único deseo que tenía. Que ninguno recordara nada si volvían a nacer. Levi sonrió de medio lado, a veces el revivir algunas memorias le era doloroso, pero era un recordatorio de que las cosas podían mejorar, la prueba la vivía hoy.

—Levi, te sientes bien —al escuchar la voz de Petra la encaro encontrándose con su anterior escuadrón. Erd, Gunter y Aurou se encontraban discutiendo y Petra le sonreía.

—Claro, de pura casualidad, ¿no miraron a Hanji o al cejotas?

Todos rieron ante el sobre nombre.

—Los vimos correr hacia algún tiempo hacia el metro.

—Oh. —Fue lo único que dijo— Bueno me voy, nos vemos volviendo de vacaciones

—Levi —el volteo y los miro a todos en fila —feliz cumpleaños.

Los recordó a todos en el castillo riendo, peleando y viviendo una vida que no debieron ver y la nostalgia lo ataco pero lo disimulo perfectamente.

—Gracias —él les sonrió abiertamente y con eso cada quien siguió su camino. En esta vida se permitía el ser más expresivo, no había motivo por el cual desconfiar.

Una vez cuando era más chico escucho acerca del hilo rojo del destino, que si mal no recordaba decía que tu alma gemela y tú están destinados a encontrarse sin importar el lugar, tiempo y las circunstancias. Pero no solo te unía a esa persona, sino también a todas con las que compartiste algún sentimiento. En esta vida y al igual que en muchas otras los encontró y los seguiría encontrando. Y él estaba feliz con eso.

—Es bueno no ser el más fuerte de la humanidad —murmuro mientras caminaba hacia ningún lugar. Disfrutaría esta vida con todas esas personas y todas las vidas que estuvieran por venir.

 **Este es mi primer fanfic de SnK, ¿que les pareció? Cualquier duda o sugerencia es bienvenida n.n**

 **Ya saben lo que dicen las criticas son constructivas ewe**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
